Meet You, Again
by RainKim
Summary: [Chapter 5] Uchiha Sarada kerap berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya sehingga Sasuke -selaku orang tua- diminta menghadap Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, disana ia malah bertemu dengan lelaki pirang, mantan kekasihnya saat masih SMA! O-ow, bagaimana bisa! NaruSasu. Gaje. Ide Pasaran. Shou-Ai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Meet © RainKim

Warn! : Shounen-Ai, cerita gaje dengan tema dan alur pasaran.  
.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Pria berusia 38 tahun itu menatap sang puteri yang duduk tertunduk di hadapannya juga secarik kertas yang berada di tangan secara bergantian.

"Kali ini apalagi, Sarada?" Tegur Sasuke. Sarada -puterinya yang saat ini berusia 13 tahun itu hanya meringis mendengar nada bicara sang Ayah. Sarada tahu Ayahnya marah dan kecewa karena tindakannya, tapi semua itu karena kesalahan makhluk kuning menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya di Sekolah.

"Dia duluan yang mulai, Papa." ujar Sarada, membela diri.

Bukan pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi. Sasuke memang kerap mendengar kabar jika puterinya ini sering berkelahi di Sekolah. Terutama dengan anak laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki yang sering Sarada sebut-sebut sebagai musuh bebuyutannya. Walau memang, kata berkelahi disini bukan berkelahi dalam konteks adu jotos seperti itu, melainkan saling mengejek, mencela bahkan mengerjai satu sama lain tapi demi Tuhan, Sarada adalah anak perempuan dan ia keturunan Uchiha! Apakah pantas seorang Uchiha berkelakuan seperti itu hingga menyebabkan dirinya di panggil Kepala Sekolah atas keonaran yang di lakukan anaknya?

Melihat sang Papa yang hanya diam dan memandangnya skeptis membuat Sarada tak tahan. Dia tahu, dia telah membuat Papanya malu, dia tahu, dia telah mencoreng marga Uchiha yang di bawanya dengan bertingkah seperti anak nakal di sekolah. Tapi sungguh, Sarada tak pernah ingin berbuat demikian. Sekali lagi, Sarada menyalahkan si kuning idiot itu atas apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf, Papa..." isakan lirih mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Pemikiran bahwa Papanya kecewa dan tidak mau menyanginya lagi membuat Sarada takut. Hanya Sasuke yang Sarada punya setelah Sakura -ibunya- memutuskan untuk cerai dari sang Papa. Meski Sakura sendiri masih sering mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama, namun tetap saja, Sarada lebih memilih Sasuke karena baginya, Sasuke adalah segalanya.

Melihat Sarada yang menangis seperti itu membuat Sasuke tak tega. Sasuke sadar, seharusnya ia bisa lebih tegas pada Sarada sehingga Sarada tak bertingkah dan berbuat seenaknya. Ia juga sadar kalau selama ini ia terlalu lunak dan memanjakan anaknya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke terlalu menyayanginya. Sarada adalah harta berharga yang ia punya. Satu-satunya orang yang di sayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Karena itu, Sasuke akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Sarada, termasuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Sasuke bangkit kemudian duduk di sebelah Sarada. Merangkul dan mengusap lembut bahu Sarada yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Sudahlah. Papa memaafkanmu. Tapi, Papa mohon. Jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu, Sarada. Papa akan menemui Kepala Sekolah besok dan kita akan menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama. Ok?"

Sarada segera memeluk dan mengangguk dalam pelukan Papanya. Sasuke memang yang terbaik dan sangat pengertian. Itulah kenapa Sarada begitu menyayangi sang Papa.

"Terimakasih, Papa. Aku janji, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

'yah, setelah menendang bokong si kuning menyebalkan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin.:  
.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Sasuke dan Sarada sudah siap dan akan segera berangkat menuju sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalah kemarin. Sasuke juga sudah meminta ijin ke Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja bahwa ia akan datang terlambat, tentu setelah urusan di Sekolah Sarada selesai. Meskipun sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu di lakukan, mengingat Perusahaan itu adalah miliknya sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke sempat merenung. Anak yang sering bertengkar dengan Sarada adalah bocah lelaki bermarga Uzumaki, tapi entah kenapa Sarada lebih sering memanggilnya 'bocah kuning idiot'. Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit merasa terganggu dengan panggilan itu. Bukan karena kata-katanya yang kasar, melainkan karena dulu... dulu sekali, Sasuke juga pernah memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan seperti itu. Seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan, yang pada akhirnya justru menjadi orang yang paling berarti baginya. Seseorang di masa lalu, yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Dan lagi, Uzumaki. Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Entah kapan dan di mana Sasuke lupa, tapi yang jelas, marga itu terdengar tak asing di telinganya.

Dan pemikiran itu harus terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di Sekolah tempat Sarada menuntut ilmu. Konoha International High School. Sekolah elite yang masuk dalam jajaran sekolah-sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Sekolah yang sebagian besar siswanya terdiri dari kalangan atas dan juga murid-murid ber-IQ tinggi. Dan Sarada bisa masuk ke sana bukan hanya karena dia anak yang berada, melainkan karena kecerdasannya juga sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Selama menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah yang terletak di gedung utama lantai 3, sepasang Ayah dan Anak ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Entah itu dari para murid KIHS maupun dari guru-guru yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor. Dalam hati, Sarada menyeringai senang, 'Pasti mereka semua terpesona dengan Papa.' Bathinnya bangga.

Yah, itu memang benar adanya. Meski saat ini usia Sasuke sudah hampir kepala empat, tapi siapapun akan mengakui bahwa pesona yang dimiliki Pria bermarga Uchiha ini masih begitu kuat. Dengan surai raven dan wajah tampan yang masih terlihat awet muda, siapa yang akan menyangka jika Sasuke sudah memiliki anak gadis berusia 13 tahun seperti Sarada? Dan yang lebih membuat Sarada bangga adalah, karena sebagian besar rupa fisik sang Papa di turunkan padanya.

"Oh iya, Sarada. Siapa nama lengkap anak yang sering mengganggumu itu sebenarnya.?" tanya Sasuke. Mengabaikan teriakan tertahan para murid yang di lewatinya.

Sambil memberi death glare andalannya ke sekumpulan gadis yang memekik tadi, Sarada dengan enggan menjawab, "Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto, Papa."

'Boruto ya, namanya terdengar mirip. Ah, sudahlah.'

.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'. Setelah mengetuk dan di persilahkan masuk, Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan di sambut dengan senyuman ramah seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang di kuncir dua. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade Senju, Kepala Sekolah KIHS.

"Uchiha-san, silahkan duduk."

Mengangguk singkat, Sasuke segera duduk di hadapan Tsunade sementara Sarada duduk di kursi yang lain di ruangan itu. Dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Seorang bocah lelaki seumuran Sarada, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning cerah juga sepasang mata biru yang indah. Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup cepat. Untuk beberapa saat, onyxnya terpaku pada wajah bocah yang duduk tak jauh dari Sarada.

'Wajah itu... Siapa...?'

"Jadi, Uchiha-san. Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini." Suara Tsunade menyentak Sasuke dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade, mencoba mengabaikan desiran halus yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya saat melihat anak itu.

'Bocah itu, diakah Uzumaki Boruto yang di maksud? Kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip?'

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena sepertinya Ayah Boruto sedikit terlambat-"

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, memotong ucapan Tsunade sekaligus menampakkan sosok lelaki dewasa berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang serupa dengan bocah bernama Boruto.

"Maaf, saya terlambat."

Onyx Sasuke di buat kembali terbelalak lebar, amat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

'Suara itu... Wajah itu... Cengiran bodoh itu...'

"N-Naruto?"

Lelaki dewasa yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan saat kedua pasang manik mereka yang berbeda warna beradu, hal serupa juga tergambar dari wajah lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"S-Sasuke?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ?

.

.

.

A/N : Hai... Saya datang bawa ff baru...  
Iya, saya tau idenya pasaran dan pasti udah bisa ketebak alurnya bakal gimana, tapi... Ya... Saya tetep nekat nulis juga... Hehe...

Makasih yg udah review, fav n follow ff kemarin. Ada beberapa yg bilang ceritanya mirip MV SM The Ballad yg "Miss You" . Well, saya juga baru nyadar #plak

Sama sekali ga ada patokan kesana sebenernya, karena yg ada di pikiran saya adalh gmn bikin Sasu si malaikat kematian ktmu Naru trus jatuh cinta tp endingnya Naru mati di cabut nyawanya sama Sasu #dirasengan

Tapi kalo mau di anggap saya mengadaptasi Mv itu ya gapapa, toh saya juga suka lagunya, apalagi Kyuhyunnya #plak

Ok, daripada makin ngaco... Gimana menurut kalian? Adakah yg berminat cerita ini di lanjut? Ga ada? Yasudahlah... *seret koper sambil nyanyi lagu SO7

'Aku pulaaangggg...' #dichidori


	2. Chapter 2

Onyx Sasuke di buat kembali terbelalak lebar, amat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

'Suara itu... Wajah itu... Cengiran bodoh itu...'

"N-Naruto?"

Lelaki dewasa yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan saat kedua pasang manik mereka yang berbeda warna beradu, hal serupa juga tergambar dari wajah lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"S-Sasuke?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimito

Meet You, Again © RainKim

Warn! : Gaje, Alur maju mundur, setting berubah-ubah, bikin bingung, pusing dsb.  
.

.

.

.

Enjoy...  
.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui diskusi dan juga himbauan-himbauan dari Tsunade -yang sebenarnya tak begitu di dengarkan oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing- selesai, Sasuke berencana akan langsung bergegas pergi menuju kantor. Ya, itu rencana awalnya sebelum Naruto menghadang Sasuke di koridor sekolah dan meminta -memaksa- Sasuke untuk berbincang sebentar dengannya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin sekali menolak, tapi pada akhirnya disinilah ia berada, di sebuah caffe tak jauh dari sekolah bersama Naruto yang duduk dengan gugup di depannya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, menghadirkan suasana canggung yang membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

Naruto terlihat makin salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto hanya ingin punya waktu yang sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan lelaki dihadapannya ini setelah selama belasan tahun tak bertemu.

"Itu... Err... Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Lelaki pirang ini, waktu belasan tahun ternyata tak banyak merubah sifatnya, tetap bodoh dan dobe.

"Hn, baik." jawabnya. "Uzumaki, eh? Seingatku margamu adalah Namikaze saat masih sekolah dulu."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Yah, setelah Tou-san dan Kaa-san bercerai, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti margaku dengan memakai milik Kaa-san."

Jadi begitu ya. Pantas saja, Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar marga itu. Uzumaki Kushina adalah nama ibu Naruto, sebelum beliau menikah dengan Paman Minato yang memiliki marga Namikaze. Kenapa Sasuke bisa lupa?! Tapi, tunggu dulu-

"Ayah dan ibumu bercerai?" Well, kalau yang itu Sasuke baru tahu.

"Ya, tak lama setelah keberangkatanku ke Inggris 15 tahun yang lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai secara baik-baik lalu kemudian Kaa-san menyusulku ke sana."

15 tahun yang lalu... Benar, setelah 'kejadian itu' Sasuke juga tidak berada di Konoha melainkan di Suna, sibuk menenangkan diri atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, melarikan diri?

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku sampai-sampai kau tidak mau mendengar kabar apapun tentangku, iya kan?"

Pembicaraan ini... Sasuke tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut dan ia sama sekali tak mau membahas hal itu.

"Sasuke, aku-"

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Masih banyak pekerjaaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

Sasuke dengan terburu-buru bangkit dari kursi dan hendak berbalik, namun pergelangan tangannya langsung di raih dan di genggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto. Nada bicaranya yang rendah dan datar justru membuat Sasuke semakin merasa tak nyaman. Dan tatapan itu, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyukainya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Duduk." Nada mutlak yang tak mau di bantah. "Kita sudah bukan anak remaja lagi, Sasuke. Jadi, adegan debat dan tarik menarik seperti ini sudah tidak cocok lagi kita lakukan."

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto benar, mereka sekarang adalah dua pria dewasa. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih bersikap tenang dan mengontrol emosi. Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Seharusnya, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke kembali duduk sementara Naruto yang telah yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sasuke, aku... Aku minta maaf." ucapnya kemudian, tergurat dengan begitu jelas rasa penyesalan di wajah tampannya yang tegas dan masih terlihat awet muda.

"Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan, Naruto. Lagipula, bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang bilang jika semua itu adalah kesalahanku? Lalu, untuk apa kau minta maaf? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?" cecar Sasuke.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pemuda raven di hadapannya ini... Waktu 15 tahun ternyata belum mampu menghapus rasa sakitnya.

"Justru karena itu..." ia berujar lirih, "Aku minta maaf karena telah melimpahkan semua kesalahan itu padamu. Aku juga turut bersalah. Saat itu kita masih sangat muda dan egois sehingga-"

"Sudahlah, Naruto." Sasuke kembali memotong kata-kata Naruto. "Semua sudah lama terjadi. Berhenti mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalku dan hidup tenanglah bersama keluargamu. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Memiliki anak dan istri, seorang wanita yang bisa merawat dan menjaga anakmu hingga tumbuh besar dengan baik."

Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku mendengar kata-katanya kemudian menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau benar-benar sakit hati dengan kata-kataku dulu, huh?" bisiknya lirih dan tersenyum miris.

Yah, mungkin bagi mereka inilah yang terbaik. Karena Naruto tak pernah tahu, kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke tak berjalan dengan baik. Dan karena Sasuke juga tidak pernah tahu, bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa Naruto cintai selain dirinya sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Percuma pergi ke kantor dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang berkecamuk seperti sekarang. 'Kenapa?' Pikir Sasuke. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi setelah sekian lama ia mencoba untuk hidup dengan tenang.

"Papa, kenapa sudah pulang?" suara Sarada terdengar saat ia melewati ruang tamu. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Sasuke bahkan tak menyadari jika putrinya itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku.

"Ya, Papa hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Kau sendiri, kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Oh, ada rapat para staff di sekolah, jadi kelas dipulangkan lebih cepat." Sarada berkata sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke lamat-lamat. Papanya kelihatan sangat lelah dan... tertekan? Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin Sarada tanyakan, tapi pertanyaan itu ia urungkan melihat kondisi Sasuke yang memang kelihatan kurang sehat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Papa ke kamar dulu."

Sarada menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan khawatir. Sasuke belum pernah terlihat sekacau ini, bahkan ketika ia harus bercerai dengan Sakura 5 tahun yang lalu. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?'  
.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja sampai di rumah saat sore hari dan mendapati putranya, Boruto sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Langsung saja Naruto menghampiri dan menghempaskan diri di sebelah sofa yang Boruto duduki. "Hei, Bolt."

"Hm, kenapa Tou-san baru pulang?"

"Tou-san hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." jawab Naruto lemah.

"Pergi dengan Papanya Sarada ya?" tanya Boruto penasaran.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, "Yeah, hanya minum kopi dan ngobrol sebentar,"

'Lalu bertengkar ' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Boruto memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Naruto baik-baik. Sebenarnya ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi, dan melihat Ayahnya pulang dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan seperti ini membuatnya semakin kepikiran.

"Tou-san, sebenarnya punya hubungan apa dengan Paman Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi, Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang anak. "Huh? Kami... Teman saat masih SMA dulu... Ya, teman..." ada nada getir ketika Naruto menyebut kata teman dan Boruto menyadari hal itu.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Ah,, tidak, hanya saja..." kata-kata Naruto terputus, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Di lihatnya Boruto tengah memandanginya penuh atensi. Naruto tak pernah bisa berbohong, terlebih pada Boruto dan Boruto sendiri tahu akan hal itu.

"Well, Boruto... Sasuke itu sebenarnya..."  
.

.

.

.

Sarada mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke pelan, sementara sebelah tangannya memegang secangkir teh hangat. "Papa, Sarada boleh masuk?"

"Hn, masuk saja."

Saat membuka pintu, terlihat Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil membaca sesuatu. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, Sarada bergegas menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Ini, teh hijau hangat untuk Papa." katanya, menyerahkan secangkir teh yang ia bawa dan dengan senang hati Sasuke menerimanya.

"Terimakasih."

Hening. Sarada memandangi Sasuke yang kini tengah menikmati teh buatannya.

"Papa..." panggil Sarada pelan, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Papa kelihatan murung setelah pulang dari sekolah tadi."

Gerakan Sasuke meminum teh terhenti. Di alihkan tatapannya ke arah Sarada yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sarada. Jangan khawatir." katanya seraya meletakan cangkir di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sarada, sangsi. "Papa tidak punya masalah apapun dengan Ayah Boruto kan? Kalian terlihat saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Sasuke terdiam. Sarada adalah anak yang peka dan Sasuke tahu, akan sulit berbohong padanya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Melihat Sasuke hanya diam membuat Sarada makin khawatir.

"Pa... Papa bisa berbagi apapun pada Sarada." Diraihnya jemari Sasuke yang dingin dan menggenggamnya erat, meyakinkan. "Bukankah Papa yang bilang sendiri jika kita ini saling memiliki satu sama lain? Jadi, Papa boleh bercerita apapun, Sarada pasti akan mendengarnya."

Sasuke tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Sarada. Putrinya kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Ya, mungkin tak ada salahnya berbagi hal yang telah lama ia pendam sendirian ini pada seseorang, dan Sarada adalah orang yang tepat juga paling Sasuke percaya.

"Sebenarnya dulu Papa dan Ayah Boruto memiliki hubungan."

"Hubungan? Kalian berteman?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Bukan. Hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar teman. Kami..."

Sasuke kembali merasa ragu, tapi ketika melihat Sarada menatapnya penuh ingin tahu, Sasuke akhirnya meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ayah Boruto adalah mantan kekasih Papa."

"A-apa?!" kedua onyx Sarada yang di bingkai kacamata terbelalak lebar.

Papanya dan Paman Naruto? Kekasih?

Ada kilatan aneh di matanya saat mendapat kesimpulan dari kata-kata itu, bukan kilatan jijik atau semacamnya melainkan... tertarik? Apa sudah ku katakan jika Uchiha Sarada diam-diam adalah seorang fujoshi? Well, that's it.

Tapi, melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kembali menyendu membuat kilatan antusias itu hilang seketika. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Sarada duduk lebih dekat ke sisinya, "Sini, Papa akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang panjang padamu."  
.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Hari itu, di musim gugur ketika Sasuke duduk sendirian di bawah pohon momiji yang ada di area sekolah. Tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai tiga hari yang lalu, tapi Sasuke enggan terlibat dalam acara ospek atau semacamnya itu.

"Hei..."

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyapanya saat ia tengah asik membaca buku. Ketika mendongak, Sasuke mendapati bocah pirang dengan mata biru sedang menatapnya kikuk. Sasuke tahu bocah itu, Namikaze Naruto, murid baru kelas satu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan sapaan itu dan kembali membaca buku.

Sedangkan Naruto yang diabaikan jadi makin salah tingkah, sesekali ia menoleh ke arah sekumpulan teman-temannya yang sedang memperhatikan ia dari jauh sambil berbisik entah apa itu.

"Aku sedang melakukan permainan dengan teman-temanku. Bisakah kau membantuku,?"

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah Naruto sebelum menghela napas dan menutup buku, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kau mengganggu."

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Naruto panik saat Sasuke berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi. Ini gawat, batinnya.

"Hei, tunggu." ujarnya lagi saat Sasuke tetap tak menghiraukannya.

"Ck, masa bodoh. Aku hanya tidak mau lari keliling lapangan hanya dengan memakai boxer kuning bergambar spongebob di hari ketiga bersekolah di sekolah baruku."

Dan dengan itu, Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, menariknya mendekat dan... Menciumnya. Di bibir.

Sasuke tidak sempat melakukan apapun ketika tubuhnya di tarik untuk berbalik secara paksa hingga sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya, sementara Naruto, dia bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan juga tepuk tangan dari teman-teman yang memberinya tantangan tersebut. Ia hanya terpaku pada sepasang onyx sehitam malam yang menatapnya terkejut.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

"Di hari pertama bertemu dan kau langsung menciumnya?! Sugoii !" pekik Boruto usai mendengar cerita Naruto.

Sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke, -yang tentu saja di hadiahi pekikan tidak percaya dari Boruto. Kini sang anak justru dengan antusias memintanya bercerita seputar kisah mereka di masalalu.

Jika Sarada adalah seorang fujoshi, maka perkenalkan, Uzumaki Boruto, 13 tahun, diam-diam menyandang predikat fudanshi. Well, siapa sangka dua remaja yang bak kucing dan anjing ini ternyata punya hobi unik yang sama? Ckck.

Naruto hanya nyengir salah tingkah mendengar pujian dari anaknya.

"Apa setelah itu kalian langsung pacaran?"

"Tidak. Tepat setelah itu, Sasuke langsung menonjokku hingga tersungkur. Dan keesokan harinya, dia menyiksaku habis-habisan di kegiatan ospek, karena ternyata dia adalah senpai ku di sekolah."

"Buuhh~~ Tou-san payah." cibir Boruto.

"Hei, Sasuke itu tipe tsundere yang pendiam dan cukup kejam, kau tahu. Yah, meskipun setelah itu aku tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti dan mengganggunya, walau dia sering mengacuhkan bahkan meneriaki dan mengataiku bodoh atau semacamnya. Karena sejak insiden ciuman itu, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya." Naruto tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Boruto percaya bahwa Ayahnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Lalu, kapan kalian resmi pacaran?"

"Ah,, kalau itu..."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N : Adakah yg bingung dgn chap kali ini? Jadi intinya Naru-Boru dan Sasu-Sara itu ngobrol di rumah mrka masing-masing cma topik yg mrka bahas sama. Kok bisa? Ya bisa dong, kan saya yg nyuruh #plak

Chap depan mngkin bakalan sama kayak gini, semoga ga ada yg bingung sama konsepnya ya...

Q : Kok ffnya mirip sama salah satu ff yg prnah di publish di sini sih?

A : itulah kenapa saya kasih warning di awal. Ide cerita ff ini memang pasti pernah di pakai sama author2 yang lain, jd secara ga langsung psti ada bbrapa kemiripan. Tapi, saya jamin keseluruhan cerita ini murni hasil kerja otak saya yg ga seberapa ini.

Gimana dgn chap ini? Apakah sama juga?

Last... Makasih yg udah baca, review, fav n follow ff ini... #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Boruto percaya bahwa Ayahnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Lalu, kapan kalian resmi pacaran?"

"Ah,, kalau itu..."  
.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Meet You, Again © RainKim

Warn! : Cerita absurd, alur maju mundur, bikin bingung dsb.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Baiklah, dari sini kita akan mulai mendaki. Pastikan kalian tetap berada dalam barisan dan jangan sampai berpencar."

Hyuuga Neji, Ketua pelaksana sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS tengah sibuk memberi arahan. Hari ini sekolah Naruto mengadakan acara hiking ke daerah hutan dan pegunungan di Oto. Naruto, yang memang sejak kecil menyukai hal-hal berbau petualangan tentu saja merasa exited. Tapi, kali ini ada yang lebih membuatnya merasa begitu bersemangat di banding sebelum-sebelumnya, yakni keikut sertaan sosok yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan mengganggu -diganggu- hidupnya.

Ketimbang mendengarkan setiap arahan dari Neji, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari, bermaksud mencari sosok berambut raven dengan model yang unik di tengah kerumunan siswa/siswi. Meski Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka acara-acara seperti ini, tapi kedudukkannya sebagai ketua OSIS yang menyelenggarakan kegiatan membuat Sasuke pasti mau tak mau ikut serta juga. Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa menit mencari, sosoknya ditemukan Naruto tengah bersandar di bawah pohon tak jauh dari kerumunan.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Dengan semangat, ia menghampiri sosok sang pujaan hati yang terlihat enggan berbaur dengan sekitar.

"Hei, Sasuke. Semua akan segera berangkat, kenapa melamun sendirian disini?"

Seperti biasa, senyum selalu terlukis di wajahnya dan seperti biasa juga, Sasuke hanya akan mendengus atau mengacuhkan sapaannya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto, Selama ia tahu, Sasuke sadar akan keberadaannya.

Selama perjalanan mendaki, Naruto selalu berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Sasuke. Sengaja ia berjalan pelan agar bisa menyamai langkah Sasuke yang memang berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Nara Shikamaru, sekretaris OSIS yang juga merupakan anggota panitia, hanya mendengus dan bergumam "Mendokusai" andalannya melihat tingkah si 'berisik' Naruto yang mencoba PeDeKaTe dengan si 'beku' Sasuke. Sementara siswa dan panitia yang lainnya maklum saja. Jangan heran, semenjak berita tentang insiden 'ciuman yang berakhir tonjokan' menyebar di kalangan murid beberapa bulan lalu, hampir satu Sekolah kini tahu bagamana 'dekatnya' dua makhluk berbeda tabiat itu.

.

Setelah beberapa kali istirahat di post-post yang memang sengaja di sediakan, rombongan mereka akhirnya tiba di rute akhir dan langsung mendirikan tenda. Memang, rencana awalnya adalah hiking lalu camping satu malam kemudian turun gunung keesokan paginya. Sasuke yang kebagian tugas membantu mendirikan tenda terlihat malas-malasan. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tak menyukai kegiatan macam ini, tapi statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS mewajibkannya turut serta -itu kata Neji. Tadinya ia mau bersantai saja saat tiba di lokasi, tapi melihat delikan protes dari si wakil ketua membuat Sasuke mau tak mau bergabung juga. Yah, daripada ia tak di ijinkan tidur di tenda Panitia dan berakhir di ganggu Naruto. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kemana makhuk kuning berisik itu?

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau lihat Naruto tidak?" Nah kan, bukan hanya dia rupanya yang menyadari ketiadaan si kuning itu. Shikamaru yang mendapat tugas mengabsen para siswa yang barusan bertanya.

"Tidak lihat." jawab Sasuke acuh sambil meneruskan menyimpul tali tenda.

"Bukankah sejak tadi dia bersamamu, Sasuke?" Neji ikut buka suara.

"Mana ku tahu. Aku kan bukan induk nya."

"Tapi setidaknya, sebagai kekasih harusnya kau tahu kemana Naruto pergi." Yang ini Rock Lee, -lelaki bermata bulat dengan rambut model mangkuk- yang bicara. Ingin rasanya Sasuke melempar palu yang kebetulan tengah berada di tangannya ke kepala Lee.

"Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kau cari dia."

"Kenapa aku?" Sasuke memandang sengit Shikamaru yang barusan menyuruhnya.

"Ya tentu saja, sebagai kekasih yang baik-"

"Lee..." Neji menginterupsi kata-kata Lee. Kasihan juga kalau sampai kepalanya jadi korban penganiayaan Sasuke.

Dengan geram, Sasuke melempar palu yang ada di tangannya ke tanah, lalu berbalik dan meraih senter. Meski kesal, toh ia tetap menuruti kata-kata temannya untuk mencari Naruto.

"Pastikan kalian kembali sebelum gelap. Jangan melakukan kegitan yang aneh di tengah hutan." celetukan Shikamaru membuahkan tawa dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke makin menggeram kesal. Si Dobe itu... Awas saja nanti.

.

Sasuke menggunakan pisau lipat kecil untuk memberi tanda di pohon yang ia lewati. Meski baru pertama kali mengikuti kegiatan pecinta alam seperti ini, tapi Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk tidak membuatnya tersesat saat akan kembali ke tempat kemah nanti.

"Oi, Dobe. Kau dimana?"

Pandangannya menyapu ke sekitar. Walau hutan ini tidak termasuk hutan yang lebat, tetap saja, keadaan yang menjelang sore sedikit membuat Sasuke kesulitan.

"Ayolah, Dobe. Cepat kembali atau ku tinggal."

Sraakk

Suara di semak-semak membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia bukan pengecut. Hal-hal gaib atau semacamnya tak pernah membuatnya takut. Hanya saja, ini di hutan. Meski tempat ini sudah sering di jadikan tempat camping atau kegiatan lainnya, tetap saja ini adalah alam liar. Bukan tidak mungkin terdapat binatang buas atau binatang-binatang liar yang berbahaya dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke cemas.

Kresekkk

Suara itu muncul lagi.

"Dobe, kau kah itu?"

Tak ada sahutan. Sasuke sempat berpikir mungkin ada baiknya ia kembali saja ke tempat kemah. Masa bodoh dengan Naruto yang entah ada di mana.

Baru saja Sasuke berbalik, ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

"Booo !"

Sasuke terkejut, onyxnya membola untuk beberapa saat dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara. Tapi, tatapannya berubah tajam saat sosok itu tertawa terpingkal di depannya.

"Dobe... Kau..." desis Sasuke geram.

"Ahahaha... Maaf Sasuke, habis ekspresimu saat kaget tadi sangat menggemaskan."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal, di angkat tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk melempar benda apapun yang saat ini ada genggamannya ke arah Naruto.

"Gyaah! Jangan lempar itu padaku Sasukeee!"

Pekikan Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melirik tangan kanannya yang terangkat ke atas, mendapati bahwa yang hendak ia lempar adalah pisau lipat kecil miliknya. Beruntung kau Naruto, kalau tidak pisau itu mungkin sudah menancap di kepalamu.

Sasuke mendengus, menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Ayo kembali. Setelah ini aku tak sudi berurusan denganmu lagi, Usuratonkachi."

"H-hei, tunggu dulu." tanpa rasa takut, Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menghentikan jalannya. Sasuke mendelik, namun Naruto tetap tak mau melepaskannya.

"Apa?!"

"Maa... Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu-ttaebayyo. Tadi, saat aku pipis di sekitar sini aku menemukan hal menarik."

Dengan semangat, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk melangkah mengikutinya. Seolah tak mengindahkan delikan tajam yang Sasuke arahkan padanya.

"Lepas, Dobe. Kita harus segera kembali."

"Sebentar saja." Naruto makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tapi-" Sasuke mengamati sekitar. Mereka berjalan di luar jalur. Naruto bahkan tak meninggalkan tanda apapun untuk petunjuk mereka kembali nanti. Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat?

"Dobe, lepas !" Sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menyentak tangannya dan gengaman Naruto akhirnya terlepas. Namun naas, Sasuke malah terhuyung kebelakang dan tak menyadari bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui merupakan jalan setapak yang di sebelahnya terdapat lereng yang cukup curam.

Sasuke tergelincir, sebelum tubuhnya kemudian terguling beberapa kali ke dasar lereng.

"SASUKE...!"

.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke rasakan saat sadar adalah tubuhnya yang terasa remuk dan bergoyang-goyang. Samar, Sasuke dapat mencium aroma citrus dan jeruk yang menggelitik hidungnya. Dan saat Sasuke membuka mata, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah kepala bersurai pirang.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?"

Kepala pirang itu menoleh dan Sasuke dapat melihat sisi wajah berkulit tan dengan tiga goresan di pipi.

"Naruto..." erang Sasuke lemah.

"Ne Sasuke. Sabar sebentar. Kita akan segera sampai. Ku rasa..."

Tatapan Sasuke beralih ke sekitar. Hari sudah gelap dan Sasuke tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali pepohonan. Ia juga baru sadar, bahwa sekarang Naruto tengah menggendongnya di punggung.

"Dobe, turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Pinta Sasuke. Entah kenapa, punggung Naruto yang terasa hangat dan aroma citrus serta jeruk yang menguar darinya membuat perut Sasuke bergejolak aneh.

"Kakimu terkilir, Teme. Jadi, diamlah."

Sasuke berdecak.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku minta maaf..." lirih Naruto.

Mendengus, Sasuke menjawab setengah dongkol. "Benar, ini semua memang salahmu. Kalau kau tidak memaksaku ikut, aku tidak harus terkilir dan kau tak perlu menggendongku seperti ini."

"Bukan itu..."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, "Lalu?"

"Maafkan aku, karena sepertinya... Kita tersesat."

"APA?!"

Dan telinga Naruto sukses berdenging karena teriakan Sasuke.

.

Naruto sejak tadi sibuk kesana kemari mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kering. Sementara Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya hanya menatapi Naruto dalam diam.

"Hei, Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum, "Mengumpulkan kayu bakar, udara mulai dingin dan aku berniat membuat api unggun kecil."

Setelah terkumpul cukup banyak, Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mulai menyusun ranting-ranting kering itu.

"Dengan apa kau menyalakannya?"

"Tentu saja dengan pemantik." ujar Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari saku jaketnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, "Kau merokok, Dobe?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu membawa pemantik ketika ada kegiatan seperti ini. Untuk jaga-jaga."

Sasuke mengangguk. Api unggun yang Naruto buat juga sudah mulai menyala.

Hening. Naruto memilih duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke."

"Ck, Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Dobe."

"Bukan..." Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat kemudian mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengelus kening Sasuke yang terluka. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka."

Jantung Sasuke bergemuruh, onyxnya terpaku menatap sepasang shappire yang terlihat berkilauan di terpa bias cahaya dari api unggun. Perutnya kembali bergejolak aneh dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuang muka.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?" Naruto kembali buka suara tapi Sasuke masih enggan menatapnya. Sampai Naruto merengkuh dan menyampirkan jaket miliknya ke bahu Sasuke. Refleks, Sasuke menoleh dan itu merupakan keputusan yang salah karena saat ini jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Aroma citrus dan jeruk kembali menyeruak di indera penciumannya, membuat Sasuke tercekat dan menahan napas.

"Kenapa...?" bisik Sasuke lirih. Pandangan Naruto menguncinya hingga tak mampu bergerak.

"Hmm...?" Naruto meraih kedua pipi porselen Sasuke, mengelusnya lembut untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Kenapa... Kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Senyuman yang menawan terkembang di wajah Naruto. "Bukankah sudah jelas, Teme?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan tapi ia tak berniat mencegahnya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu..." bisik Naruto sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Saling melumat dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sasuke melenguh ketika jemari Naruto bergerak ke belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menuruti insting, jemari Sasuke bergerak meraih kerah kemeja Naruto dan menariknya mendekat.

"Haahh, Mendokusai."

Sasuke buru-buru mendorong Naruto menjauh ketika mendengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka itu. Di lihatnya Shikamaru, Neji dan Lee berdiri tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"K-kalian?"

"Bukankah Shikamaru sudah mengatakan padamu tadi? Tapi kalian malah asik disini sementara kami panik mencari kalian." kata-kata Neji membuat wajah Sasuke merah padam.

"Ahh, untung kalian datang. Sasuke tidak bisa jalan dan kami tersesat saat ingin kembali ke perkemahan." Naruto yang memang tak sadar situasi sibuk berceloteh, tak menyadari kernyitan di wajah mereka-mereka yang ada di situ.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar 'melakukannya' disini?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Huh? Melakukan apa?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Shika!" potong Sasuke, wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. Si Dobe ini, bisa bahaya jika dibiarkan terus bicara.

"Yasudahlah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tenda."

"Um!"

Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menggendong Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Aku? Tentu saja menggendongmu." Dan dengan mudah, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Huwoo... Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang romantis. Setelah bercinta, sang seme menggendong uke nya yang kesulitan berjalan dengan gaya pengantin. So sweet..."

Semua pasang mata menatap horor ke arah pemilik suara kemudian bergidik ketika merasakan aura yang tiba-tiba berubah mencekam.

"Lee..."

Serempak mereka semua berdoa semoga Lee selamat dari amukan sang Uchiha.

Flashback end

.

.

.

.

"Setelah itu kalian resmi pacaran?" Sarada antusias bertanya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Yah, bisa di katakan hubungan kami meningkat setelah itu. Meski tak banyak juga yang berubah. Kami masih sering bertengkar. Naruto masih jadi makhluk berisik yang mengganggu ketentraman hidup Papa. Tapi, keberadaannya di sekitar Papa membuat Papa merasa nyaman."

Sarada memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dalam diam. Terdapat berbagai macam emosi disana, hal yang jarang Sarada lihat di wajah sang Papa.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Lalu, saat Papa lulus dan mulai masuk ke Universitas, Naruto pindah ke Apartemen Papa."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ya, Naruto yang memaksa. Dia bilang agar kami tetap sering bertemu, meski setahun setelahnya ia ikut masuk Universitas dan juga fakultas yang sama dengan Papa."

"Disitulah Papa merasa hubungan kami menjadi lebih intim. Kami berbagi segalanya, tempat tinggal, tempat tidur, semuanya. Dan saat hari wisuda, Naruto melamar Papa."

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Suara decitan tempat tidur dan desah napas memenuhi ruangan yang temaram itu. Dinginnya suhu karena hujan lebat yang mengguyur sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada dua tubuh yang sibuk meliuk bermandikan peluh.

"Ngh, Dobe... " Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Pasalnya, ini sudah yang ke tiga kali sejak dua jam terakhir, namun Naruto seolah masih memiliki begitu banyak energi untuk menggagahinya malam ini. Gerakan tubuh Naruto di bawah sana masih sama, cepat dan dalam. Membuat Sasuke yang memang sudah mulai lelah, menjadi kewalahan.

"Akh! Pelan-ngh... Brengsek!" ia memaki di tengah desahan yang tertahan. Tapi Naruto yang mendengarnya justru terkekeh dan malah bergerak semakin liar.

"Seperti ini h-huh? Kau-Hhh... Menyukainya, eum? Sayang..." Naruto merunduk, berbisik dan menjilat daun telinga Sasuke dengan sensual tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatannya.

Sementara Sasuke menggeram, menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah menyeringai di atasnya. Dengan kasar, ia menarik helai pirang Naruto dan mencium lelaki itu dengan brutal. Suara kecipak saliva dan kulit yang saling bergesekan menambah riuh suasana panas dari pergulatan mereka.

"N-Naruhh..." Sasuke kembali mengerang di tengah ciuman panas mereka, bersamaan dengan dinding rektumnya yang menjepit milik Naruto dengan begitu kuat. Naruto tahu, Sasuke akan segera sampai, karena itu ia segera meraih milik Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dan memijatnya sesuai dengan tempo gerakan.

"Sebut namaku, Sasuke..."

"Ngh... Dobe..."

Naruto meremas milik Sasuke dengan kuat dan menyentak pinggulnya semakin dalam, hingga Sasuke memekik tertahan.

"You know my name Darl, say it loud..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto menggeram di ceruk leher Sasuke, "Again..."

"Naru-akh! Ku bunuh kau setelah ini, Brengsek!"

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

Dan beberapa gerakan berikutnya, mereka sampai di puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Mereka terengah, Sasuke bahkan membiarkan saja Naruto menindihnya. Ia masih menikmati sisa-sisa euphoria hingga tak menyadari Naruto menyelipkan sesuatu di antara jemarinya.

"Hei, Sasuke..."

Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Sasuke, -tanpa melepas kontak tubuh bagian bawah mereka lebih dulu.

Sasuke yang memang sejak tadi memejamkan mata, dengan enggan membuka kelopaknya, menampilkan wajah Naruto yang hampir tak berjarak dengan wajahnya.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Awalnya, Sasuke tak mengerti dengan kalimat lugas Naruto barusan, "Apa maksud-"

Tapi kata-katanya terhenti ketika Naruto membawa jemari tangannya ke hadapan mereka lalu mengecupnya lembut. Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Bodoh..." makinya, "Dasar Usuratonkachi..."

Bibirnya terus saja memaki sementara kepingan onyxnya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Sstt..." Naruto menyatukan kening mereka dan dengan lembut menghapus air mata Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar makhluk paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui di dunia ini, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, bukan karena hinaan Sasuke barusan melainkan karena kekasihnya itu kini tengah tersenyum bahagia menatapnya.

"Aku tahu... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

"Idiot..."

Dan kecupan hangat menjadi penutup dari kisah bahagia mereka pada malam itu.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

Naruto terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Boruto saat ini.

"Kau kenapa, Bolt?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Boruto dengan wajah merah padam sampai ke telinga memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kesal yang kentara. "Kau benar-benar mesum, Tou-san!" amuknya.

Tawa Naruto pecah, terlebih ketika Boruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung, berusaha menahan mimisan.

Boruto menggeram kesal. Ayahnya ini benar-benar! Apa tidak malu menceritakan hal tak senonoh begitu pada anaknya yang baru berusia 13 tahun? Mau di kemanakan otak polosnya nanti? Yah, Meskipun Boruto akui otaknya tak sepolos otak anak seumur ia pada umumnya, tapi tetap saja!

"Mau di lanjutkan tidak?" tawar Naruto, tak tega juga rasanya menjahili Boruto sampai seperti itu.

Boruto mengangguk, "Tapi awas kalau sampai ada adegan seperti tadi lagi!"

"Baik... Baik..."

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah kakek dan nenek setuju?"

"Tentu saja, sejak aku mengenalkan Sasuke ke Kaa-san dan Tou-san, mereka langsung menyukainya, terlebih Kaa-san yang langsung mengklaim Sasuke sebagai anak kandungnya -menggantikan aku yang selalu durhaka katanya. Lalu, seminggu setelah pertunangan kami di resmikan, kami mendapat hadiah yang menjadi pelengkap kehidupan kami."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang, "Namikaze Menma."

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Malam sudah larut. Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam dekapan Naruto tiba-tiba terjaga ketika mendengar sesuatu dari luar. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk memastikan apa gerangan yang terjadi ketika sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Naruto, bangun." Sasuke mengguncang lengan Naruto yang bertengger di pinggangnya pelan, berharap Naruto segera bangun tapi nihil. Lelaki pirang itu masih asik mengarungi alam mimpi.

"Ck, Dobe. Cepat bangun!" Lagi, Sasuke mencoba tapi tetap saja tak ada reaksi.

Bletak!

"Aww! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!" Akhirnya Naruto bangun juga setelah kepalan tangan Sasuke sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

"Itu agar kau cepat bangun, idiot! Sekarang minggir, ada sesuatu di luar."

"Huh, sesuatu?" Naruto diam sejenak dan setelah mendengar yang di maksud Sasuke, iris shappirenya membulat horor.

"Sa-Sasuke... Hantu..." cicitnya takut.

Sasuke berdecak, Naruto memang pengecut, selalu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Teme?" Protes Naruto ketika Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Melihat keluar." jawabnya sambil lalu, "Mau ikut tidak?"

Tadinya Naruto berniat untuk diam di kamar saja, tapi toh ia tetap mengekori Sasuke juga sampai ke pintu depan. Daripada di tinggal sendirian, pikirnya.

"Hei, Teme. Bagaimana kalau itu benar hantu?" katanya, ia mengikuti Sasuke sambil berpegangan pada ujung piama yang Sasuke kenakan, ckck benar-benar penakut.

"Hantu itu tidak ada, Dobe."

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu dan suara tangisan itu semakin jelas. Baru saja Naruto ingin membantah tapi Sasuke keburu membuka pintu dan refleks Naruto menutup matanya.

"B-bagaimana, Suke?" tanyanya gemetaran.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin merinding, "Tuh kan, apa ku bilang. Hantu itu-"

"Sstt! Buka matamu dan lihat ini, Dobe."

Ragu-ragu, Naruto membuka matanya. Benar kata Sasuke, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada dia dan Sasuke yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi... Ya seorang bayi... Eh, tunggu dulu!

"D-darimana kau dapat itu ?!" Naruto menunjuk buntalan berisi bayi di tangan Sasuke dengan pandangan horor.

"Seseorang meletakkannya disini." terang Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah keranjang bayi di bawah kakinya.

Pandangan Naruto melunak. Ia mendekat, mencoba melihat lebih jelas wajah bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke itu.

Wajah si bayi begitu tenang, tangisnya langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke mengangkatnya tadi. Bayi itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan ada sesuatu seperti tanda lahir di kedua pipinya.

"Dia seperti..."

"Dia bukan anak hasil selingkuhanmu kan, Dobe?"

Tudingan Sasuke membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar, "Nani?! Mana mungkin?!"

"Dia mirip denganmu." jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk tanda lahir di pipi si bayi yang mirip dengan milik Naruto.

"Ahh,, benar..." akui nya, "tapi dia bukan anakku karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah selingkuh darimu, Teme!"

Sasuke memicing tajam, "Baiklah. Kita serahkan ia ke panti asuhan saja."

"Tunggu dulu."

"Apa?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang merawatnya, Teme?"

"Kau gila?!"

"Sstt!" Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah si bayi, khawatir pekikan Sasuke barusan membangunkannya, tapi syukurlah bayi itu masih asik tertidur sambil mengemut jempol mungilnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, bukankah ini ide yang bagus? Kita akan segera menikah lalu mengadopsi anak," Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh harap, "keluarga kecil kita akan sempurna."

"Tapi, Naruto. Dia bayi, bayi manusia. Kita sesama lelaki dan sama sekali tak berpengalaman dalam mengurus bayi." Meski sempat tertegun, Sasuke mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Kita bisa belajar, Sasuke. Ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang akan membantu kita. Mereka pasti setuju."

Sasuke terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia setuju dengan kata-kata Naruto. Membayangkan menikah dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini, menjalani hidup dan memiliki anak yang mereka asuh bersama. Terdengar seperti keluarga yang utuh pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto masih setia menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Menghela napas, "Baiklah. Kita akan merawatnya, TAPI-"

Naruto yang baru saja akan menerjangnya ke dalam pelukan berhenti, "kau yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Senyum Naruto merekah, di peluknya dua sosok yang akan menemaninya di sepanjang sisa hidupnya, "Aye, Aye, Captain! Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, Sasukeee..."

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar merawatnya?"

Sarada menikmati setiap cerita Sasuke penuh khidmat. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang bercerita dengan beragam ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Ya, kami berdua mengadopsinya -lebih tepatnya Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina yang mengadopsinya untuk kami berdua."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sarada kemudian.

"Rasanya aneh, benar-benar membingungkan. Kami sama sekali awam tentang tata cara merawat bayi. Beruntung bibi Kushina selalu sigap membantu."

"Naruto juga semakin giat bekerja di salah satu perusahaan cabang milik Ayahnya, meski ia disana hanya sebagai karyawan biasa. Naruto bertekad memulai karirnya dari awal dan atas kerja kerasnya sendiri. Papa merasa bangga dengan kegigihannya. Dia benar-benar mengambil perannya sebagai kepala keluarga, sementara Papa di bantu bibi Kushina merawat Menma di rumah."

Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada penuh sayang, "Tadinya Papa pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Papa kira kebahagiaan itu akan bertahan selamanya. Tapi 'kejadian itu' telah merubah segalanya."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Menma sekarang, Papa?"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah sendu,

"Kami kehilangannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N : Maaf jika chap kali ini membosankan dan feelnya kurang... Huks... Dan soal Lime yg nyempil, sori saya ga bakat bikin yg bgtuan #plak


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada penuh sayang, "Tadinya Papa pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Papa kira kebahagiaan itu akan bertahan selamanya. Tapi 'kejadian itu' telah merubah segalanya."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Menma sekarang, Papa?"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah sendu,

"Kami kehilangannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Meet You, Again © RainKim  
.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Hujan lebat mengguyur tanah Konoha pada malam itu. Gemuruh petir yang saling bersahutan menandai akan datangnya badai. Di dalam apartement sederhana yang di sewanya bersama Naruto, Sasuke tengah gelisah. Menma sejak tadi tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Tangisannya seolah ikut menyaingi riuhnya guntur di luar sana. Demam tinggi. Tak juga reda meski Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mengompres dan memberikan obat penurun panas padanya.

Sasuke sendirian di rumah. Naruto belum pulang karena harus kerja lembur di kantor, sementara bibi Kushina yang biasa ikut merawat Menma sedang pergi ke luar kota, menemani paman Minato mengurus bisnis di sana.

"Sshh... Menma, tenanglah... Papa disini, sayang..." bisik Sasuke parau. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Meski sudah hampir setahun merawat Menma, tapi baru kali ini Menma sakit dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Bingung serta panik menguasainya dan di saat seperti ini ia malah jadi teringat ibunya. Ibu yang bahkan tak sempat bertemu dengannya karena beliau telah tiada tepat saat Sasuke lahir ke dunia. Ia juga jadi teringat Ayahnya yang berada di Iwa -Kampung halamannya. Meski sang Ayah sudah mengusir dan tak lagi menganggapnya anak sejak beliau mengetahui orientasi Sasuke yang berbeda. Hanya kakaknya yang saat ini berada di Suna, yang masih mau menerima dan begitu menyayanginya.

'Kaa-san... Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tapi dengan segera Sasuke hapus menggunakan punggung tangan. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang dan merindukan masa lalu, tapi bagaimana caranya membawa Menma ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Rumah sakit... Ya!

Segera Sasuke meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Memesan taksi sementara ia memakaikan Menma pakaian hangat. Setelah selesai, Sasuke lekas menggendong Menma yang masih tak juga lelah menangis dan membawanya ke luar kamar. Panas tubuh Menma dalam dekapannya begitu terasa, bahkan sesekali Menma mengalami kejang yang membuat Sasuke semakin bertambah panik.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Menma. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Belum sempat Sasuke meraih kenop pintu, tangisan Menma tiba-tiba berhenti. Tubuh mungilnya yang semula kejang-kejang, terkulai lemas di bahu Sasuke.

"Menma ?" Panggil Sasuke pelan. Ia masih bisa merasakan suhu badan Menma yang panas, tapi napas hangat Menma yang semula berhembus di lehernya tak bisa lagi Sasuke rasakan dan itu membuat kepanikan Sasuke membuncah.

"Menma...?" Suara Sasuke mulai bergetar memanggilnya, namun bocah itu tak memberi respon apapun. "Ku mohon, Menma..."

Berkali-kali Sasuke mengguncang pelan tubuh Menma tapi hasilnya tetap sama, bocah itu tetap terkulai lemah dalam dekapannya dan tak lagi bergerak.

"Bangun, Menma. Papa mohon... Menma... Menma..." Bulir-bulir kristal itu kembali jatuh dari sepasang onyxnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tidak... Menma!"

.

Sasuke memandang pintu ruang UGD dengan pandangan kosong, terduduk dengan tubuh yang basah dan menggigil kedinginan. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tak perduli akan hal itu. Di dalam fikirannya hanyalah kondisi Menma yang berada di dalam sana sekarang.

Dari kejauhan, nampak Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana Menma?!" cecar Naruto saat telah sampai di dekat Sasuke. Kondisi mereka tak jauh berbeda. Gurat cemas dan sedih juga tergambar di wajah tampan Naruto.

"N-Naru... Menma..."

Belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya, pintu ruangan UGD itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Dokter muda yang telah menangani Menma. Narutolah yang langsung menghampiri Dokter itu, sementara Sasuke tak mampu beranjak sedikitpun.

"Dokter, bagaimana Menma?! Bagaimana kondisinya?! Dia baik-baik saja kan, Dokter?!" pertanyaan beruntun Naruto lontarkan, bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah mencengkram bagian depan jas yang Dokter itu kenakan. Sasuke mengamati dalam diam ekspresi yang Dokter itu tunjukkan, lalu tatapan Dokter itu jatuh padanya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tapi Menma sudah tiada saat anda membawanya kesini. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"A-apa?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Dadanya sesak luar biasa. Menma... Tidak mungkin, kan?

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Naruto berteriak murka. Ia menyudutkan Dokter itu ke dinding dan mencengkram kuat kerah jasnya. "Kau bohong kan, Dokter? Menma pasti baik-baik saja. Dia hanya demam Dokter. Katakan padaku kalau Menma-"

"Maaf Tuan..." ucap sang Dokter pelan, ia melepaskan cengkraman Naruto darinya, "Kami turut berduka, permisi." Dan Dokter muda itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Naruto terpaku sesaat, lalu Tatapan tajamnya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih saja tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri dan menarik lengan Sasuke dengan kasar sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Desis Naruto geram, cengkramannya di lengan Sasuke menguat. "Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan di rumah, HAH?!"

Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto. Tatapan mata sewarna langit itu... Tak pernah sekalipun Naruto menatapnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Penuh rasa marah, kecewa dan... Benci.

"Naruto, aku-"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi pada Menma?!"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk, tak sanggup melihat tatapan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Kau bilang, kau akan menjaganya. Kau akan menyayanginya karena Menma adalah anak kita. TAPI APA?! Menma sakit, ia meninggal DAN KAU MEMBIARKANNYA!"

Naruto menghempaskan lengan Sasuke dengan kuat sehingga Sasuke terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

'Menma meninggal dan kau membiarkannya...'

Kata-kata itu berulang di kepala Sasuke. Ia tertunduk, memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar di pangkuannya. Menma meninggal, karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ternyata aku salah, aku salah telah mempercayaimu untuk merawat anak kita."

DEG

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Naruto meski pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata. Sorot mata Naruto masih sama, bahkan lebih menusuk dari sebelumnya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar membencinya?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang memandang punggung tegapnya nanar dengan tetes air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Naruto..." lirihnya, namun sosok Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangan. Ia sendirian, Naruto telah meninggalkannya, sama seperti Menma, Ibu dan juga Ayahnya.

"Naruto..." dan malam itu Sasuke membiarkan dirinya menangis terisak tanpa perlindungan.

.

Suasana di Pemakaman Umum itu sudah sepi, para pelayat yang datang sudah kembali ke tempat masing-masing karena cuaca juga mulai mendung. Orang tua Naruto dan Itachi -kakak Sasuke- juga datang setelah mendengar kabar kematian Menma. Bahkan Kushina langsung mendekap Sasuke sambil mengatakan kalimat penenang dengan berurai air mata. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa lega, karena sejak semalam Naruto belum mau bicara padanya. Lelaki pirang itu masih betah menatap pusara Menma meski gerimis mulai turun membasahi mereka berdua yang masih tersisa di sana.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mencoba berbicara, tak ingin situasi dan hubungannya dengan Naruto menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Sasuke tahu Naruto begitu menyayangi Menma. Lelaki itu benar-benar menganggap Menma adalah anak kandung mereka berdua. Tentu saja Naruto begitu terpukul serta kehilangan dan Sasuke mengerti itu, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas dan melemparkan senyum sendu ke arahnya kemudian kembali menatap pusara Menma.

"Aku ini begitu na'if ya, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata lirih, tapi tatapannya tetap terpaku ke arah pusara. "Aku benar-benar berfikir bahwa kita bisa membina sebuah keluarga dengan seorang anak di dalamnya."

Sasuke tak bicara, hanya membiarkan Naruto mengungkapkan semua kesedihannya.

"Aku dengan begitu semangatnya mengambil peran sebagai seorang Ayah. Bekerja mencari nafkah sementara kau bertugas sebagai istri dan ibu yang merawat Menma di rumah." Naruto terkekeh kemudian, "Aku ini berfikir apa? Bagaimanapun juga kau itu lelaki, tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seorang ibu bagi anak-anakku. Menjadi ibu itu memang seharusnya adalah peran seorang wanita."

Naruto terus bicara, tanpa menyadari ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Sasuke ketika mendengar semua kalimatnya.

"Kau benar..." sela Sasuke. Naruto lantas menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Sasuke..."

"Karena itu, mungkin lebih baik jika kita akhiri saja semua ini."

Kedua shappire Naruto membola. Apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sasuke sebenarnya?

"Sasuke, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sudah cukup, Naruto."

Sasuke menghadap tepat ke arah Naruto kemudian membungkuk, "Terimakasih atas segala yang sudah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadi seseorang yang begitu kau cintai, kau membuatku merasakan kasih sayang ibumu yang tak bisa ku dapatkan dari ibuku. Kau menjadikanku pendamping dan juga menjadi ibu karena kehadiran Menma meski aku adalah laki-laki."

"Sasuke, berhenti-"

"Aku selesai..." Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto yang terpaku dengan kata-katanya. Sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya ketika ia mengucapkan kata terakhir yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga Menma karena aku bukan seorang wanita..."

Dengan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam membisu, baru menyadari kebodohan yang ia lakukan sejak tadi.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

Sarada berurang kali menyeka air mata yang terus menerus keluar dari sepasang onyxnya yang terbingkai kacamata. Sementara Sasuke mati-matian berusaha agar tetap tegar dan tak menangis di hadapan putrinya.

"Si bodoh itu... Dia bahkan tidak merasakan bagaimana panik dan takutnya Papa ketika Menma yang semula terus menangis tiba-tiba terdiam dan tak bergerak lagi dalam pelukan Papa. Tapi ia dengan mudahnya berkata kalau semua itu terjadi karena Papa bukan seorang perempuan."

Sarada terisak, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar dengan erat, "Bukan salah Papa Menma di ambil oleh Tuhan, bukan salah Papa jika Tuhan begitu menyayangi Menma sehingga Dia memintanya kembali. Semuanya bukan salah Papa."

Pertahanan Sasuke runtuh mendengar bisikan itu. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Memang, selama ini Sasuke selalu menyalahkan dirinya, ia membenarkan kalimat penuh emosi Naruto yang mengatakan jika Menma pergi karena kesalahannya.

Sasuke balas mendekap Sarada tak kalah erat. Biarlah kali ini ia begitu terbuka dengan putrinya, biarlah putrinya melihat betapa rapuh dan beratnya beban yang Sasuke pikul selama ini.

Mereka seperti itu selama beberapa saat hingga keduanya merasa kembali tenang dan Sasuke meneruskan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu Papa pergi ke Suna, ikut dengan Itachi-nii untuk menenangkan diri. Menurut kabar yang Papa dengar, Naruto juga pergi ke luar Negeri tapi Papa berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu kabar apapun lagi tentangnya."

Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi Sarada dengan ibu jarinya, "Di Suna juga, Papa akhirnya bertemu dengan Mama mu, kami berteman cukup dekat. Dan setahun kemudian Papa menikahi Mama mu sesuai permintaan terakhir Ayah -Kakekmu- sebelum beliau wafat."

"Apa Papa membenci Paman Naruto?"

Sasuke termenung, "Entahlah. Kata-katanya dulu begitu menyakiti hati Papa, tapi..."

Sasuke menatap Sarada dan tersenyum lembut, "Semuanya sudah berlalu. Apa yang terjadi di antara Papa dan Ayah Boruto hanyalah masa lalu. Yang terpenting bagi Papa sekarang adalah dirimu, masa depan Papa."

.

.

.

"Tou-san begitu bodoh, Bolt." lirih Naruto, "Tou-san begitu bodoh sehingga menyakitinya sedalam itu. Adalah hal yang pantas jika Sasuke membenci Tou-san selamanya."

Boruto menatap prihatin Ayahnya yang terlihat begitu sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau masih mencintainya sampai saat ini." itu pernyataan, buka pertanyaan, "Bahkan aku merasa cintamu pada Kaa-san tak sebesar itu."

Naruto menatap putranya, merasa bersalah, "Ibumu adalah gadis yang baik dan lembut. Tou-san mencintainya, sungguh. Tapi, Sasuke masih menempati ruang khusus di hati Tou-san yang tidak bisa di gantikan siapapun. Ibumu mengerti, meski begitu ia tetap bersedia menikah dengan Tou-san, mengandung dan melahirkanmu walau itu berarti ia harus pergi meninggalkan kita berdua. Tou-san tau, Tou-san begitu egois. Maafkan Tou-san, Bolt."

"Aku mengerti, Tou-san."

Naruto mengacak surai pirang Boruto pelan. "Terimakasih."

"Tou-san..."

"Hm?"

"Jika diberi kesempatan kedua, apa yang akan Tou-san lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Tentu saja Tou-san akan memperbaiki semuanya. Tou-san akan memperlakukan Sasuke lebih baik dan tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Tapi, mengingat status yang dimilikinya sekarang, Tou-san pikir menjadi temannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Siapa tahu kelak kami bisa menjodohkan anak-anak kami dan menjadi besan." Naruto tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri lalu beranjak pergi ke arah dapur, sementara Boruto bersungut-sungut.

'Menjodohkan aku dengan Sarada? Tou-san sudah gila.' bathinnya kurang ajar.

Tapi, mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Ayahnya. Ya, karena Boruto mengetahui apa yang belum Naruto ketahui tentang Sasuke. Boruto paham betul bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke. 15 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan sebesar apa rasa yang Ayahnya punya untuk Papanya Sarada.

Ya, mungkin Boruto bisa berbicara pada Sarada nanti. Berharap gadis berkacamata itu setuju dengan idenya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sarada tunggu!"

Sarada menggeram kesal. Sesungguhnya ia merasa enggan bertemu dan berurusan dengan Boruto hari ini. Jujur saja, setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke semalam, Sarada merasa marah dan kesal pada Ayahnya Boruto. Meski Sasuke sudah berkata bahwa itu adalah masa lalu dan Sarada tak perlu lagi mempermasalahkannya, tapi tetap saja.

"Ku bilang tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja Boruto sudah menghadangnya. Sejak pagi, makhluk kuning berisik itu memang terus mengganggunya. Bukan mengganggu dalam artian seperti menjahili atau semacamnya yang biasa mereka lakukan melainkan karena Boruto bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa?!" Sarada akhirnya menyerah juga. Bosan di kejar-kejar bocah kuning itu seharian.

Boruto mendumel tak jelas, "Kan sudah ku bilang, ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Ya sudah, bicara saja."

"Tidak bisa disini. Ayo ikut aku."

Dengan seenaknya Boruto menarik tangan Sarada agar mengikutinya.

"Hei, Pirang Bodoh! Kau mau menyeretku kemana, ha?"

Mereka akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Sarada segera menyentak pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam Boruto kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di sana. Sedikit mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, cengkraman Boruto lumayan kuat juga ternyata.

"Jadi?" tuntutnya setengah jengkel. Boruto terlihat bingung dan salah tingkah, ia berkali-kali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Begini Sarada, ini tentang Ayahku dan Papa mu."

Sarada menaikan sebelah alis, "Ada apa dengan Ayahmu dan Papa ku?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan, tentang masa lalu mereka?"

Oh, Sarada mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini, "Hn. Lalu?"

Boruto semakin gugup dengan jawaban singkat Sarada.

"Apa kau membenci Ayahku?"

Sarada terdiam kemudian menghela napas, "Sejujurnya aku begitu marah pada Ayahmu, setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Papa. Tapi, Papa bilang itu hanyalah masa lalu dan Papa memintaku untuk tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya."

"Apa Papa mu sudah memaafkan Ayahku?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Hening.

"Begini, Sarada. Aku berencana untuk membuat hubungan mereka membaik. Maksudku, kita berdua melakukan sesuatu agar mereka bisa berbaikan seperti dulu. Ayahku, dia begitu merasa bersalah dan masih mencintai Papa mu sampai sekarang. Bukankah Papa dan Mama mu juga sudah lama bercerai? Jadi Ku pikir tak ada salahnya jika-"

"Dengar ya, Boruto." Ucap Sarada memotong penjelasan Boruto. Sarada sudah mengerti inti dari pembicaraan ini dan ia merasa perlu untuk meluruskan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Papa ku terluka dan Ayahmu sudah melakukan itu padanya dulu. Sudah cukup aku melihatnya menangis dan begitu rapuh kemarin. Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya lagi, terlebih Ayahmu. Ku harap kau mengerti."

Sarada langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu, sementara Boruto mendesah frustasi. Ini akan sulit, tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Jika Sarada tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama, maka ia akan melakukannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Boruto berkali-kali berdecak kagum. Uchiha's Corp memang perusahaan yang mewah. Saat masuk ke area lobi, langkah pelannya ragu-ragu menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, Nona."

Gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata di balik meja resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah, "Ada yang bisa di bantu, adik kecil?"

Boruto mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak suka di panggil adik kecil, "Begini, aku ingin bertemu dengan-"

"Boruto?" Suara barithone yang cukup familiar memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Ketika menoleh, Boruto mendapati sosok yang sedang di carinya tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Senyum Boruto merekah, "Paman, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di bangku taman. Boruto menolak ketika Sasuke mengajaknya ke cafetaria kantor dan lebih memilih untuk bicara disini.

"Jadi, Boruto-"

"Bolt. Panggil saja Bolt. Itu panggilan kesayangan dari Tou-san."

Sasuke tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak surai pirang milik Boruto.

"Baiklah, Bolt. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Boruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Paman, apakah Paman masih membenci Ayahku?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "Dia menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

Boruto mengangguk lemah, "Ya. Ayah begitu menyesal dan merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Paman dulu."

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

Boruto menggeleng kuat, "Tidak Paman. Aku kesini atas inisiatifku sendiri."

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin Paman memaafkannya dan menjalin hubungan baik seperti dulu."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Dengar, Bolt. Apa yang terjadi di antara kami adalah masa lalu. Semuanya sudah berlalu dan aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi kalau untuk kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu, itu hal yang mustahil."

"Kenapa? Tou-san bahkan berkata bahwa ia masih sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke tercekat, "Apa?"

"Tou-san... Selama 15 tahun, tak sedikitpun ia bisa melupakanmu, Paman."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Apa saja yang sudah di katakan Naruto pada bocah ini?

"Bolt, dengarkan aku. Kehidupan kami sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku dan Ayahmu sudah sama-sama memiliki keluarga. Tak sepantasnya Naruto bicara seperti itu sementara ia sudah memiliki kau dan ibumu."

Boruto tersenyum sendu, "Itu memang benar, Paman. Tapi, aku sendiri sadar bahwa Tou-san benar-benar masih mencintaimu. Cintanya pada mendiang Kaa-san bahkan tak sebesar itu."

"Mendiang?"

"Hu'um. Kaa-san meninggal dunia sesaat setelah melahirkanku. Tou-sanlah yang merawatku hingga aku tumbuh seperti sekarang. Ya, tentu saja dengan campur tangan Baa-chan juga."

Sasuke tertegun. Jadi, selama ini Naruto... Rasa tak enak perlahan menelusup ke hatinya.

Lama Sasuke terdiam, membuat Boruto mendesah pasrah.

"Aku mengerti, Paman." Boruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Tou-san ku yang bodoh itu sudah menyakiti perasaan Paman di masa lalu. Tapi ku rasa, hidup dalam penyesalan selama 15 tahun sudah cukup sebagai hukumannya."

Sasuke memandang raut wajah Boruto yang begitu serius. Cerminan Naruto ada pada bocah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Ayahku benar-benar bahagia, Paman. Selama ini hidupnya tidak sempurna karena kau tidak ada. Kaulah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaannya."

"Kau salah, Bolt. Kau adalah putranya. Kaulah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya."

Boruto tersenyum, "Benar, tapi itu belum lengkap tanpa Paman."

Terdiam. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Paman. Terimakasih atas waktunya. Maaf sudah merepotkan Paman." Boruto kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Bukan masalah. Kau anak yang baik Bolt. Naruto berhasil merawat dan mendidikmu dengan baik." satu usapan lembut Sasuke layangkan di pucuk kepala pirang Boruto, membuat si pemilik tersenyum senang.

"Aku permisi Paman. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke mengamati Boruto yang perlahan menjauh. Bocah itu, siapa sangka Naruto mampu merawatnya hingga tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang seperti itu, seorang diri.

Ia tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Boruto berhenti di pinggir jalan dan berjongkok karena ada seekor kucing kecil yang -sepertinya- terluka disana. Tapi senyum Sasuke memudar ketika melihat mobil van yang melaju cukup kencang ke arah Boruto.

"Bolt!" Sasuke memanggil tapi Boruto seperti tak mendengarnya. Bocah itu masih asik mengelus-elus kucing kecil itu sambil berjongkok di jalanan sementara mobil van itu mengarah semakin dekat.

Sasuke panik, tanpa terasa kakinya sudah berlari menyongsong Boruto disana.

'Ku mohon... Jangan lagi...'

"Bolt, awas!"

Boruto tersentak. Sebelum sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah terhantam sesuatu hingga ia terguling di aspal jalan dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	5. Chapter 5

Boruto tersentak. Sebelum sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah terhantam sesuatu hingga ia terguling di aspal jalan dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meet You, Again © RainKim**

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa De Javu.

Ia duduk di bangku koridor rumah sakit yang sepi dengan tubuh gemetar dan pakaian yang basah. Bedanya, kini pakaian Sasuke bukan kotor dan basah karena hujan melainkan karena-

Darah.

Sejak tadi ia terus bergumam pelan. Berharap jika apa yang baru saja di alaminya adalah mimpi buruk semata. Dan saat ia membuka mata, ia akan berada di rumah bersama Sarada yang tengah membaca novel di ruang santai favoritnya. Tapi, ini semua nyata. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan juga luka lecet di area siku dan dahi adalah buktinya. Bolt kecelakaan, bocah itu tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya yang -beruntung- masih sempat meraih tubuh Bolt, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertabrak dan terguling di aspal jalan. Sekarang, bocah itu ada di dalam sana, di ruang ICU dan Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

'Ku mohon, Tuhan. Selamatkan dia. Jangan biarkan dia pergi meninggalkan kami seperti Menma dulu. Aku tak akan sanggup jika harus menanggung kebencian dari Naruto lagi.'

Derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar mendekat ke arahnya, disusul dengan bahunya yang di raih dan di guncang pelan.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau dan Bolt bisa kecelakaan seperti ini?!"

Pertanyaan beruntun dengan nada khawatir masuk ke pendengaran Sasuke. Itu Naruto, Sasuke tahu. Tapi ia hanya diam dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata, tak ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Sasuke takut, ia takut jika harus melihat tatapan kebencian di sepasang mata biru itu lagi.

Sementara cengkraman dan guncangan di bahunya terasa semakin kuat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hentikan, Paman!"

Suara pekikan Sarada terdengar setelahnya, lalu cengkraman di bahu Sasuke mulai mengendur dan terlepas. Saat membuka mata, Sasuke dapat melihat punggung kecil Sarada di hadapannya. Putrinya itu berdiri di antara ia dan Naruto. Berusaha menjadi tameng untuknya.

"Sarada..." Panggil Sasuke pelan, tapi Sarada belum mau berbalik. Ia tetap berdiri tegap menantang Naruto dan menatap pria pirang itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Papa atas apa yang terjadi. Bukan salah Papa jika Menma meninggal. Bukan salah Papa jika Boruto kecelakan dan terluka. Bukan keinginan Papa semua ini terjadi. Jadi berhenti terus menyalahkannya!"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terdiam.

Napas Sarada memburu pasca berteriak dan tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Sasuke tahu Sarada marah, ia tahu putrinya tengah berusaha membelanya, melindunginya dan air mata Sasuke akhirnya tumpah.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam, terenyak dengan kata-kata Sarada barusan. Hampir saja, hampir saja ia kembali mengulangi kesalahannya dan melukai Sasuke lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sarada, maafkan Paman. Paman tidak bermaksud-"

Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sarada telah lebih dulu berbalik dan membawa Sasuke yang tengah menangis tanpa suara ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus surai hitam Sasuke dengan lembut sembari berbisik pelan, "Bukan salah Papa... Bukan salah Papa..." Kata-kata itu terus Sarada rapal bagaikan mantra.

Naruto menatap pemandangan itu dalam diam, miris. Tak menyangka Sasukenya yang dulu begitu tangguh dan tegar menjadi sosok serapuh ini.

"Papa?"

Gerakan dan kata-kata Sarada tiba-tiba terhenti saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke melemas dan sesuatu seperti membasahi telapak tangannya yang berada di belakang kepala Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati bahwa yang membasahi telapak tangannya adalah darah. Sasuke terluka!

"Papa!"

Tubuh Sasuke limbung karena Sarada tak kuat menahannya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung bergerak cepat menopang tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke!/ Papa!"

.

.

.

Seorang Dokter wanita berambut pink keluar dari ruang tempat Sasuke di tangani dan Sarada langsung berlari menyongsong wanita itu kemudian memeluknya.

"Mama, bagaimana keadaan Papa?"

Wanita bername tag Dr. Haruno tersenyum dan mengelus surai Sarada sebelum kemudian tatapannya berlabuh pada Naruto yang masih termenung menatapnya, tak menduga jika akan bertemu dengan istri Sasuke yang ternyata adalah Dokter di rumah sakit ini.

"Papa mu baik-baik saja. Ia sedang tertidur sekarang. Bisakah Sarada ke dalam dan menemani Papa sementara Mama bicara dengan Uzumaki-san?"

Sarada nampak ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan langsung bergegas masuk ke ruangan Sasuke. Setelah Sarada pergi, Sakura lekas menghampiri Naruto dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau orang tua Boruto, right? Aku Haruno Sakura, ibu Sarada. Salam kenal."

Naruto dengan canggung menjabat tangan Sakura tapi ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menggelitik hatinya. "Ya, Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, maaf... Haruno?"

Sakura tertawa kecil kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, diikuti Naruto setelahnya.

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah bercerai lima tahun yang lalu, jika itu maksud pertanyaanmu."

Naruto hanya ber 'oh' saja menanggapinya. Ada setitik rasa lega saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura, entah mengapa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Boruto? Ia baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka ataupun cedera serius yang di alaminya. Hanya luka ringan dan shock akibat kecelakaan itu. Beberapa warga yang ikut mengantar Sasuke dan Boruto mengatakan, jika Sasuke masih sempat memeluk Boruto dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng agar Boruto tidak terluka parah. Aku sendiri kaget saat mendapati Sasuke masih bisa menggendong Boruto dan memaksa agar kami menangani anak itu terlebih dahulu, padahal luka-luka yang di alaminya lebih serius dibandingkan Boruto."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sakura. Hatinya sesak mengetahui Sasuke berkorban begitu besar untuk menyelamatkan anak kandungnya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat peristiwa 15 tahun yang lalu saat mereka kehilangan Menma, apakah peristiwa itu yang menjadi pemicu Sasuke melakukan ini semua? Karena Sasuke tak mau lagi di benci dan di salahkan olehnya? Jika iya, maka sungguh penyesalan Naruto terasa semakin bertambah.

"Sasuke kelihatan begitu panik dan... ketakutan. Itu membuatku sedikit khawatir." ucapan lirih Sakura kembali menyentak Naruto.

"Apa dia... Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?"

"Luka fisiknya tidak terlalu parah, hanya bagian belakang kepala dan lengan kirinya saja yang mengalami cedera. Tapi, aku khawatir dengan kondisi psikisnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto. Kau... Naruto yang 'itu' kan?"

Naruto sedikit tidak paham maksud pertanyaan Sakura, tapi melihat dari cara Sakura menatapnya, mungkin wanita ini tahu sesuatu mengenai masa lalunya dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pantas. Apa kau tidak tahu jika Sasuke pernah memiliki trauma?"

"Trauma?"

"Ya. Dulu, saat bertemu dengan Sasuke di Suna, ia adalah pria yang tertutup. Kami berdua adalah rekan kerja di salah satu LSM. Dan Setiap kali ada kegiatan bakti sosial ke panti asuhan, Sasuke selalu menolak untuk ikut. Ia beralasan kalau dia memiliki trauma terhadap anak kecil, khususnya bayi-bayi berusia di bawah satu tahun."

Naruto tertegun, apakah itu juga karena...

"Bahkan saat kami menikah dan Sarada lahir, selama satu tahun lebih Sasuke sama sekali tak mau menyentuh atau menggendong Sarada. Ia selalu bilang kalau Sarada terlihat rapuh, dan ia takut Sarada akan terluka jika berada dalam gendongannya."

Manik biru Naruto perlahan berembun. Realita seolah menamparnya telak. Ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih menderita dan kehilangan Menma dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi ia dengan seenaknya menyalahkan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya, memperburuk kondisi psikis Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia mengalami trauma. Secara tidak langsung, Narutolah penyebab ini semua.

"Baru setelah Sarada bisa berjalan dan bicara, Sasuke mulai luluh dan memberanikan diri berdekatan dengan Sarada, sampai akhirnya mereka jadi begitu dekat seperti sekarang. Sarada bahkan lebih memilih Sasuke daripada aku saat kami memutuskan untuk berpisah lima tahun lalu."

Sakura tersenyum pedih melihat Naruto yang berusaha menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi wajah tan nya.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke di masa lalu. Ia hanya berkata pernah mengalami kenangan buruk dengan seorang bayi dan pria bernama Naruto, jadi ku pikir kau mungkin lebih mengerti keadaannya di bandingkan denganku."

"Ini salahku," lirih Naruto menahan isak tangis. "Sasuke jadi seperti itu, semuanya karena kesalahanku."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Sekarang ia kembali mengalami kejadian buruk dengan anak kecil. Aku hanya khawatir, jika trauma yang di alaminya dulu kembali."

.

.

.

Sarada terus saja memandangi Sasuke yang masih terlelap, mengamati jika saja ada pergerakan kecil yang menandai Sasuke akan sadar. "Papa... Cepat bangun..."

Tak lama, jemari Sasuke yang digenggam Sarada bergerak seiring kelopak matanya yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Papa..." senyum Sarada mengembang. Ia begitu bersyukur dan merasa lega karena Sasuke sudah membuka mata.

"Papa..." panggil Sarada lagi. Pandangan Sasuke sempat tak fokus sejenak sebelum akhirnya tatapan mereka beradu dan senyuman di wajah Sarada berangsur lenyap.

"Papa?"

"P-pergi..."

"Papa? Ada apa?"

Sarada tersentak saat Sasuke menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi ia genggam, hingga tautan jemari mereka terlepas.

"Pergi..." lagi, Sasuke mengulang kata yang sama. Sarada semakin kebingungan ketika tubuh Sasuke bergetar pelan dan Papanya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan... Takut?

"Papa..." bisik Sarada lirih, ia sadar ada hal yang tidak beres yang terjadi pada Papanya. "Mama... Mama!" ia kemudian berlari keluar mencari Sakura. Mamanya pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai kondisi sang Papa.

Sementara Sakura dan Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Sarada mendadak tegang, terlebih ketika Sarada keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa Sarada? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Papa, Ma..." Sarada menatap Sakura semakin gusar. "Papa sudah sadar."

Sejenak Sakura dan Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Tapi... "

"Tapi apa Sarada?" Naruto buka suara, ia tahu bukan saat yang tepat ia ikut campur tapi ini menyangkut tentang Sasuke.

Sarada melirik Naruto sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Sakura, "Papa mengusir Sarada keluar. Ia terlihat ketakutan melihat Sarada, Ma."

Mereka berdua tercekat. Jangan-jangan...

Buru-buru mereka memasuki ruangan dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berbaring menyamping, membelakangi mereka. Tubuhnya masih bergetar pelan dan ia terlihat seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke..." Sakura memanggil pelan dan tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Jauhkan..." lirihnya, "Jauhkan dia dariku, Sakura. Ku mohon, aku... Aku tak ingin Sarada terluka."

Mereka terdiam. Terutama Sakura dan Naruto yang memang sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi, sementara Sarada masih berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

"Sarada, jangan..."

"Tapi, Ma..."

"Pergi... Tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

Sakura menatap pedih ke arah Sasuke, "Baiklah." Kemudian ia beralih menatap Sarada di sisinya. "Ayo, Sarada. Kita biarkan Papa mu istirahat."

Sarada masih nampak enggan, tapi Sakura kembali meyakinkannya. Lalu Sakura ganti menatap Naruto yang masih terpaku memandang Sasuke dengan pilu.

"Ayo kita keluar, Naruto-san."

Naruto hanya diam menurut. Ia keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

.

.

.

Boruto sudah sadar ketika Naruto masuk ke ruangan bocah itu dengan wajah lesu.

"Tou-san..." panggilnya lirih, ia tengah berbaring setengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ada perban yang melilit kepalanya juga lengan sebelah kanannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Bolt." Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur. Wajahnya masih saja keruh meski ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, bahkan manik birunya telah kembali berembun.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?"

Naruto tiba-tiba terisak, ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di sisi Boruto, membuat bocah itu menatapnya khawatir. "Tou-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke... "

Boruto mengernyit. Ia jadi ingat dengan kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Ia sempat merasakan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya sebelum ia benar-benar tertabrak. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Ada apa dengan Paman Sasuke, Tou-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang Boruto dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Naruto masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata di balik kedua lengannya.

"Tou-san kembali menyakitinya, Bolt. Tou-san kembali mengacaukan hidupnya..." ucapan lirih Naruto membuat Boruto ikut meneteskan air mata. Ini semua juga salahnya, jika saja ia tidak ceroboh dan memperhatikan sekitar, tentu hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Tou-san. Aku juga bersalah... "

Dan sepasang Ayah-Anak itu kian menangis dalam penyesalan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan Boruto sudah di ijinkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sementara Sasuke tak bisa lagi di temui semenjak kejadian pengusiran hari itu. Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke sudah di ijinkan pulang atau belum tapi yang jelas, ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ia tak sanggup menahan beban dan sesak di hatinya karena rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin memperbaiki segalanya dan -jika boleh- memulai semuanya dari awal. Jadi, dengan tekad yang kuat, ia beserta Boruto mendatangi kediaman Sasuke hari ini. Tak peduli jika Sasuke atau bahkan Sarada akan mengusir mereka nanti.

Tak ada sahutan meski Naruto sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Sasuke. Ia sempat pesimis jika Sasuke tidak ada di rumah, tapi ketika ia hendak mengetuk lagi, pintu telah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sakura di baliknya.

"Sakura-san?"

"Oh, Naruto-san? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Naruto sempat terkejut akan keberadaan Sakura di rumah itu tapi ia mencoba memakluminya. "Sasuke... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bisakah?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Maaf, Naruto-san. Tapi Sasuke tidak berada disini."

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana ia sekarang, Sakura-san? Bisakah kau memberitahukannya padaku? Ku mohon."

Sakura nampak berfikir, menimbang apakah harus memberitahukan pada Naruto atau tidak, "Ia sekarang berada di-"

"Jangan beritahu mereka, Mama!" Pekikan Sarada menghentikan kata-kata Sakura. Tak lama kemudian bocah perempuan itu muncul dari dalam.

"Aku tidak mau dia menyakiti Papa lagi!" ungkapnya penuh emosi.

Naruto menghela napas, ia sadar kalau ia telah membuat Sarada begitu membencinya karena perlakuannya dulu, di tambah sekarang Sasuke enggan mendekati Sarada karena trauma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa ia dan Boruto dua minggu lalu. Sebelum ia bisa menemui Sasuke, ia harus meyakinkan gadis ini terlebih dahulu.

Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sarada sehingga tinggi mereka kini sejajar. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepala, mengakui kepada Sarada semua kesalahan sekaligus rasa penyesalannya.

"Aku tahu kau begitu membenciku atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Papamu. Aku tahu, aku begitu brengsek dan bodoh karena telah menyakiti Sasuke bahkan merusak hubungan kalian karena kejadian tempo hari lalu. Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini padamu." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manik Sarada yang identik dengan Sasuke lalu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintainya, masih sangat mencintai Papamu. Aku bersumpah akan memperbaiki segalanya dan mengobati luka yang telah aku torehkan di hati Sasuke selama ini. Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik, aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya sehingga ia tak akan lagi tersakiti bahkan oleh diriku sendiri. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Ijinkan aku kembali mencintainya dan membahagiakannya seperti yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Aku mohon padamu, Sarada."

Sarada menatap ke dalam bola mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto. Ia tahu ada kesungguhan di dalamnya, Lelaki yang mengaku masih mencintai Papanya itu serius dengan ucapannya. Lalu, ia kembali terbayang ketika Sasuke menceritakan kisah masa lalunya malam itu. Bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika menceritakan perjalanan cintanya dan lelaki pirang ini. Penuh perasaan, seolah Sasuke benar-benar pernah begitu bahagia bersama Naruto. Sekarang, apakah Sasuke bisa kembali bahagia jika Sarada memberikan satu kesempatan lagi pada Naruto? Apakah lelaki pirang ini sanggup membahagiakan Papanya lagi seperti dulu?

"Kau akan membahagiakannya? Apa kau sanggup memberikan kebahagiaan itu padanya?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin, senyuman percaya diri terlukis di wajahnya kali ini. "Pasti. Aku berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa membahagiakannya, itulah tujuan hidupku sekarang."

Sarada beralih menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya. "Papa ada di Suna. Paman Itachi yang menjemputnya kemarin."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sarada, "Baiklah. Sekarang, ayo kita jemput Papa mu di Suna."

.

.

.

Angin berhembus, memainkan surai raven Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di beranda belakang rumah kakaknya. Sunagakure, sudah dua kali Sasuke datang ke kota ini untuk tujuan yang sama, menenangkan diri. Memang, hanya tempat kakaknyalah satu-satunya tujuan dimana ia bisa melepaskan seluruh bebannya. Tak perlu takut terlihat lemah di hadapan sang kakak, tak perlu juga takut akan keberadaan anak kecil di sekitarnya karena sang kakak tidak menikahi perempuan melainkan laki-laki.

Lucu memang. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Ayah mereka meninggal begitu cepat. Memangnya Ayah mana yang bisa menerima kenyataan jika kedua anak kebanggaannya memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang? Yah, meski Sasuke sudah menikahi wanita cantik dan memiliki keturunan darinya, tapi tetap saja, setelah bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasih pirangnya, Sasuke jadi mempertanyakan lagi tentang orientasi seksualnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, Ototou." Itachi muncul dari dalam sambil membawa selimut dan segera menyampirkan selimut itu di bahu Sasuke, sementara dirinya duduk di sisi sang adik.

Sasuke langsung saja merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi. Bermanja-manja, hal yang hanya bisa ia lakukan dengan sang kakak meskipun sekarang usianya sudah bukan lagi remaja.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Ototou."

Sasuke semakin merapat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Itachi, "Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa kecil dulu saja, Nii-san."

"Jika seperti itu bagaimana dengan Sarada?" tanya Itachi sambil mengelus surai Sasuke sayang.

Sasuke hanya diam, menikmati irama detak jantung Itachi yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini, Nii-san. Aku benci diriku yang lemah. Aku benci diriku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Sshhh..." Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. "Kau tidak lemah, Ototou. Kau adalah adikku yang tangguh dan kuat. Kau telah membuktikan pada Aniki bahwa kau bisa melewati hal seperti ini dulu, kau hanya harus mencoba melakukannya lagi sekarang."

"Aku tahu, tapi rasanya begitu sulit."

"Lakukanlah demi Sarada. Ia pasti sedih jika kau terus menghindarinya seperti ini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan suasana berubah hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau masih mencintai'nya'?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang sesaat, tapi kemudian ia kembali rileks dalam pelukan sang kakak. Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang Itachi maksud.

"Aku tidak tahu Nii-san. Aku hanya takut ia kembali membenciku, aku takut ia kembali menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi pada putranya. Aku takut, aku tidak sanggup di benci olehnya lagi, Nii-san..."

Itachi mengelus punggung Sasuke yang sedikit bergetar. "Sudahlah, semuanya bukan salahmu. Dia juga sudah dewasa sekarang, dia pasti lebih bisa mengerti. Yah, meski Aniki tetap belum bisa memaafkannya karena sudah berani mnyakiti adik Aniki yang manis ini."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Umurku sudah 38 tahun, Nii-san."

Itachi ikut tertawa, "Memang, tapi bagiku, kau masih tetap adik kecilku yang manis dan manja."

Sasuke hanya berdesis kesal mendengarnya, tapi ia tersenyum karena penuturan sang Kakak.

"Tachi... " Seseorang memanggil Itachi dari belakang, saat menoleh, mereka mendapati Deidara -kekasih Itachi- tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Dei-chan?"

Lelaki berambut pirang panjang bernama Deidara mendekati kakak beradik itu dengan gelagat yang sedikit gusar. "Ada tamu di luar. Bisakah kau yang menemuinya? Aku sudah memintanya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu, un."

Itachi mengernyit bingung, "Siapa?"

Tapi Deidara tidak menjawab dan hanya sesekali melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. Sedikit banyak Itachi mengerti dengan gelagat itu.

"Baiklah, kau temani Sasuke di sini. Biar aku menemui tamu itu dulu."

Itachi beranjak masuk ke dalam sementara Deidara duduk di samping Sasuke, menggantikan posisi Itachi.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku juga, un?"

Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya kurang begitu akrab dengan Partner Kakaknya ini.

Deidara mendesah pelan, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku kan juga ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sasu-chan~~"

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Dei-Nii..."

Deidara terkekeh pelan. Ia merangkul bahu Sasuke dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sang adik ipar. Sasuke juga jadi ikut menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Deidara.

"Aku lelah, Dei-Nii..."

Deidara mengelus bahu Sasuke penuh sayang, " Aku mengerti. Istirahatlah, un. Kami akan menjagamu."

.

.

.

"Tak ku sangka kau berani menginjakkan kakimu di sini lagi." Itachi menatap tamu yang tak lain adalah Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. Sarada yang melihat kedatangan sang Paman langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Paman Itachi, dimana Papa? Apakah Sarada boleh bertemu?"

Tatapan Itachi berubah lembut ke arah Sarada, "Tentu. Papa mu sedang bersama Paman Dei di halaman belakang."

Langsung saja Sarada pergi ke tempat yang Itachi maksud. Setelah Sarada menghilang, Itachi kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin miliknya. "Apa maumu?"

"Itachi-san..." Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Itachi, setelah hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, ia langsung berlutut dan melakukan Kotow di hadapan Itachi. "Aku mohon, Itachi-san, aku mohon..."

Itachi sedikit tersentak, ia tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan pemuda yang sama -yang pernah melakukan kotow di hadapan ia dan Ayahnya belasan tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang sama yang dulu pernah meminta restu padanya untuk mencintai dan menjaga adiknya. Pemuda yang sama yang di hardik dan di usir Ayahnya namun pantang menyerah dan akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Kini, pemuda itu datang lagi ke hadapannya setelah melukai sang adik untuk meminta hal yang sama, permohonan untuk kembali mencintai adiknya.

"Sejujurnya, aku kecewa padamu, Naruto. Kau sudah mengabaikan kepercayaan yang aku berikan padamu untuk menjaga dan membahagiakannya."

Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisi kotow nya. "Aku tahu, Itachi-san, aku tahu... Tapi ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan. Aku masih sangat mencintainya, Itachi-san... Aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa ini tanpanya lebih lama. Aku sangat mencintainya..."

Sementara Boruto yang menyaksikan Ayahnya bersujud seperti itu hanya diam dan memandang iba. Ia tak menyangka jika Ayahnya akan berbuat demikian.

Ia lalu ikut berlutut, mengambil bagiannya untuk memohon demi sang Ayah.

"Paman,, tolong beri Tou-san kesempatan. Tou-san sudah banyak berubah, aku yakin ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Perlahan tatapan Itachi mulai melunak, "Angkat kepalamu, Naruto."

Naruto menurut, ia mengangkat kepalanya namun masih dalam posisi berlutut. Itachi dapat melihat guratan penyesalan dan kesungguhan di wajah lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia menghela napas kemudian.

"Semua keputusan itu ada di tangan Sasuke. Dialah yang akan memutuskan apakah kau layak mendapatkan kesempatan itu atau tidak."

.

.

.

Sasuke amat terkejut ketika mendapati Sarada berada di hadapannya.

"Papa..."

Ia berusaha berdiri dan berniat pergi namun Deidara dengan cepat menghentikannya. "Jangan seperti itu, un. Kau harus menghadapi ketakutanmu. Sarada adalah putrimu, kau tidak akan mungkin menyakitinya, un."

Sasuke terdiam, ia membiarkan Sarada perlahan mendekat dan memeluknya. "Papa, Sarada rindu..." gadis itu terisak kemudian.

Sasuke mulai membalas pelukan itu meski dengan tangan yang gemetar, "Maafkan Papa, Sarada. Maafkan Papa..."

"Paman..."

Sasuke kembali tersentak saat melihat Boruto juga di sana, tersenyum menatapnya.

"Bolt?"

"Iya Paman. Ini aku, Bolt."

Tubuh Sasuke kembali bergetar ketika Boruto berjalan mendekatinya. Ia meremas bahu Sarada pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Semua ini berkat Paman. Terima kasih karena sudah melindungiku. Jika tidak ada Paman, mungkin aku tidak bisa berada disini sekarang."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai tenang. Ia memberanikan diri mengelus surai pirang Boruto yang sudah berdiri di sisinya.

Tak lama, Itachi muncul bersama Naruto. Deidara kemudian menghampiri Itachi dan mereka berdua sedikit menjauh, memberi kesempatan bagi sepasang manusia itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menyebut namanya pelan lalu berlutut -lagi- di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, aku tak pantas meminta ini darimu. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku, kembalilah padaku, Sasuke... Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke tercekat, "A-aku..."

"Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau dan aku, juga Sarada dan Bolt. Kita akan jadi satu keluarga yang selama ini kita impikan..."

Sasuke masih tampak ragu. Ia memandang ke arah Itachi, seolah meminta pendapatnya.

"Jika kau bertanya apa pendapat Aniki, tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak." Itachi menjawab datar dan itu sukses membuat Naruto menegang. Tapi kemudian Itachi tersenyum, ia merangkul Deidara di sampingnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi kau sudah dewasa, Ototou. Kau berhak memilih dan memutuskan apa yang menjadi pilihanmu. Kaulah yang menentukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Tugas kami sebagai kakakmu hanyalah menopang dan melindungimu jika kau terjatuh atau terluka."

Sasuke balas tersenyum lalu kembali memandang Naruto yang masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku... Berikan aku waktu Naruto. Aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku. Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan segalanya."

Senyuman merekah di bibir Naruto, setidaknya jawaban Sasuke bukan 'Tidak'.

"Tentu, aku akan memberikan sebanyak apapun waktu yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan menunggu, meski harus ribuan tahun sekalipun." jawabnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau berlebihan, Tou-san." Celetuk Boruto sambil memutar bola matanya. Sukses menghancurkan suasana sendu yang tercipta. Tapi ia cuek saja, bahkan ia mengabaikan Naruto yang manyun sambil mengirim glare padanya.

"Jadi..." ia beralih menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, "bolehkah jika sekarang aku memanggilmu Papa?"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mengacak surai pirang Boruto, "Tentu."

"Yeay!" Boruto memekik senang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, "Papa~~~"

"Ish! Jangan sembarangan memeluk Papa ku seperti itu, Baka!" Amuk Sarada karena ia jadi terpaksa menyingkir dari pelukan Papanya gara-gara Boruto.

Sementara si pelaku hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, "Biar saja. Mulai sekarang Paman Sasuke kan juga Papa ku."

"Enak saja!. Mana bisa begitu?!."

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Hei anak-anak, sudahlah. Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dan memperebutkan Sasuke? Aku kan juga ingin memeluknya."

Serempak Boruto dan Sarada menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Tidak boleh!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

Naruto semakin mengerecutkan bibirnya, saingan beratnya bertambah.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya perlahan menghangat. Bolehkah jika ia kembali bermimpi? Memiliki keluarga sederhana bersama Naruto dan juga kedua anak mereka. Yah, ia biarkan saja hal itu terjawab seiring waktu yang akan berlalu nantinya...

.

.

.

.

.

END or TBC?

A/N : Hallo Readers-san... /dilemparbatu/ hehe maaf ya lama... Idenya tiba2 mandek dan ga tau mau dibawa kemana~~~~ /plak

Gimana? Enaknya mo END disini atau TBC aja? Karena jujur saya emang paling ga bsa bkin cerita panjang dgn capter yg banyak. Target awal sih memang sampai disini, tapi kayaknya nyeritain perjalanan cinta mereka -lagi- yg kali ini di recoki Boru-Sara kayaknya seru ya... Hihi...

Last, makasih buat Readers-san yang udah setia ngikutin ff ini dari awal dan masih nunggu kelanjutannya sampe sekarang /emang ada?/plak


End file.
